role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokushiroku
Mokushiroku is an RP character created and used by DarthShiro18. Name His name means apocalypse in Japanese due to his destructive behaviors. Overview Mokushiroku is a giant black dragon with purple, glowing stripes, sporting 4 colossal wings with a spike on each of them. He has massive claws, muscular legs and a long huge muscular tail with a trident like end on it. Personality He's arrogant and crazy. He boasts himself for his exceptional power and even praises his enemies when they can stand against him. He mostly humiliates those who can't even fight him. Powers & Forms Base Form= He has a variety of powers like: * Gravity Manipulation * Elemental Control * Dark Energy (to create his dragon army) * Summoning his dragons that make up his foundations * Powering up his servants * His own pocket dimension * A portal that breaches space and time |-|Maximum Form= Mokushiroku's most powerful form, all of his powers reach his limits, he sports a huge lust for death and destruction but rarely ever uses it. But when an enemy of such a power fights him he can't help but use it as a finisher. History Backstory: Mokushiroku was from the noble race of the Supreme Galactic Dragon. He had an older brother named Utopia. There father, the king was on his death bed as he used an energy known as the Supreme Force to kill his arch nemesis. Yet the cost of that was death. There father then gave the title of king to Utopia. Mokushiroku him was shocked. He trained for years to claim the title of king and his older brother who did nothing but to talk to the people was crowned. He then attacked his brother, they both fought, leaving huge scars on their home planet, and killing most of the population. Utopia then killed his brother by using a mysterious energy given to him. Debut: The revival of the Dragon of Chaos: Mokushiroku while dying split his energy into four entities. The four entities known as the four supreme dragons would absorb each other to revive the fallen monster. The battlefield was Earth. What Mokushiroku predicted happened and they fought in London. When the abomination was revived, two Gamorans, Gamoni and Gallibon and their ally Zaranga appeared. They all fought and Mokushiroku was having the clear advantage when MGX came. They all fought and MGX found a way to defeat Mokushiroku temporarily. He extracted the dragons from him, but he kept some of there energy. He then managed to re-absorb the dragons and teleported to his dimension, so that the dragons could be well absorbed. Then at Hong Kong he re-appeared. MGX and Gamoni came to fight him. MGX brought with him a Zachionian fleet and his Kaiju Capture Armor. Mokushiroku was overwhelmed mostly by MGX's armor. He spawned his dark dragons yet he still got captured. Rumble in the Ocean: While Jiraku and Kurona was inspecting a Zachionian ship, they accidentally released Mokushiroku. Normally he would kill them but since they freed him he offered them a day to live. While fleeing Unit Krakken noticed them. They fought the Zachion. Mokushiroku almost out of energy because of the Zachions using his energy when he was captured couldn't fight well. Then Ultraman Zearth came in. Kurona then fired his photon missile, generating a force equal to five nukes. Mokushiroku could take it as he had his personal shield, Jiraku, Zearth (whom both were given a shield by Kurona) and Kurona used there shields. Krakken was still not down. Mokushiroku used all his energy left to perform a Supreme Calamity Ray to push Krakken to the border of the atmosphere whom was teleported to the Zachion ship after his defeat. Mokushiroku gave a warning and then left to his pocket dimension. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)